


elevator panic

by yougottadiesometime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elevator, F/M, Fluff, Katherine is pregnant and Jack is scared as shit, Love, Modern Era, Pregnant, Romance, jatherine, no i won't apologise for this mess, pregnancy fluff, this is basically how i imagine jatherine just is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougottadiesometime/pseuds/yougottadiesometime
Summary: “Kathy, can we please just take the stairs?” Jack begged, whining like a child.“Jack, I told you. I’m far too pregnant to take the steps. Just this once, baby, I promise it won't last long.""Fine. Just this once. For you."
Relationships: Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Kudos: 3





	elevator panic

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote a jatherine fic!! i've always imagined these two having the kind of relationship where they can either be super loving and dorky and romantic or basically bully each other, and there's no inbetween. seriously though, they're so cute and i've been meaning to write a fic like this for a while, so i hope you enjoy :)

“Kathy, can we _please_ just take the stairs?” Jack begged, whining like a child.

“Jack, I told you. I’m far too pregnant to take the steps. It’ll be over in less than a minute.” Katherine squeezed her husband’s hand, the other one placed carefully on her stomach which was rounded, protruding from her body much farther than it had ever done. 

“Fine,” Jack grumbled, hitting the arrow button and standing back, waiting with his leg bouncing up and down impatiently.

“I’m sorry, Jackie,” Katherine mumbled. “I promise, I wouldn’t make you do this if I was able to make it up those stairs but… I don’t think I can manage it, love.”

Jack kissed her forehead gently. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s worth it.”

She smiled. Jack, as she had anticipated, was already the best dad she could have wished her baby would have. A new sense of selflessness had come over him, protective and fatherly. She adored this new side to him, and boy did she let him know it.

The elevator eventually opened its doors and Jack walked Katherine in through them, his arm wrapped around her waist, hand carefully placed so it wasn’t uncomfortable for her.

Katherine reached out a hand to hit the button on the side, selecting Level 4. “Jack, love. Don’t worry so much.”

“I knows, Kathy. I’s just… I hate these things.”

“I know, baby.”

She felt Jack flinch next to her when the elevator jumped itself into movement. She had to admit, she wasn’t too fond of them either, but her fear had never been as prominent as Jack’s. She lifted up his hand and kissed the back of it softly, gently shushing him.

Suddenly, the elevator grinded to a stop. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it, Jackie?” she murmured. She turned to look at her husband to see his worry line across his forehead crease in concern. “Honey? You okay?”

“The doors ain’t openin’, Kathy,” he whimpered, biting his lip. “They always open immediately, and that definitely was not enough time for this thing to reach our floor. We’re stuck.”

“Jack-” Katherine started, before the realisation hit her. He was right. “Shit,” she whispered.

Jack was shaking. Properly shaking, his whole body vibrating with fear. He had gone completely silent, and his hand grew incredibly sweaty in Katherine’s.

“Jackie,” she murmured. “Jackie, you’re okay. It’s gonna be okay, my love. Take a deep breath.”

His breathing was shallow, hands slipping away to reach backwards for the bar at the back. He was muttering to himself now - stupid, little mutterings - making Katherine increasingly worried. She had seen him scared before, but this was on a whole new level.

“Jack. Look at me. You’re gonna be okay. I know it’s scary, but we’ll get someone to come and help us. I’m here, bubs. Are you with me?”  
He nodded, slowly and timidly. Katherine reached out her hand to let him take it in his own time.

“Can I hug you?” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Of course, Jackie,” she smiled, and he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle but tight embrace. Slowly, he pulled them down so they were sitting on the floor, making constant sure that his wife wasn’t in any kind of pain. 

“I’m not hurtin' you am I, darlin’?” he mumbled.

“Not in the slightest, babe,” she whispered, lifting up a finger to turn his face towards her. “We’re gonna be okay.”

“I knows, I knows. I’s just worried about youse. And baby. I am incredibly worried about little one.”

“Jack,” Katherine smiled. “ _Stop_ worrying.”

“I can’t. Worryin’s what I do.”

She rolled her eyes lovingly. “You’re a dork,” she said, leaning into her husband. 

“Yeah, and you love me for it,” Jack grinned, a lot more comfortable now that he knew Katherine was here. She was truly all he ever needed to calm himself down. Her breath was suddenly very apparent on Jack’s face, and he shivered at the warm circles it left on his skin, tingling and light. He leaned further in, cupping her face in his hand. “I love you, Kathy,” he whispered before she pushed her lips to his, crashing together like waves in the sea.

He quickly melted into it, tenderly letting his lips explore hers, a new passion and needing behind it. He almost devoured her, heart pounding out of his chest. They had been married for two years now, and he still had never tired of the feeling he got when they were together, the way she made the hairs on his neck stand on end and his insides squirm. It was as though they were going to stay on in their honeymoon phase forever. _‘I pity everyone who doesn’t have a Katherine,’_ was the only thought that ran through his mind as they kissed, completely blocking out everything that had happened over the past few minutes. Her hands travelled along his back, drawing beautiful lines that Jack wanted to hold onto forever so he could create a painting of them. 

Katherine couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as she almost heard the gears turning in his head. She pulled away breathlessly. “Jackie, sweetheart, you’re thinking. Again.”

He averted his eyes, embarrassed.

“Come on. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” she asked, grinning as a blush rose in his cheeks,

“It’s… it’s nothin’ Kathy-”

“Don’t say that. You know you can tell me anything.”

Jack sighed. How did she always know how to make him talk? “I’s just… scared. About little one. I don’t know… what if I’m a terrible dad? Baby, I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if I fucked this up, and I’m scared. God knows I don’t wanna end up like your father, but what if I mess up? Darlin’... what if something terrible happens?” He bit his lip again, fighting back tears.

Katherine didn’t even need to think about her answer. “Honey, look at me. I know for a fact that you are going to be the best dad in the world. Hell, you’re already the best dad in the world. I mean just look at you! The first thought you had when we got stuck in here was about the baby.”

“Well, I mean my first thought was a long line of expletives, but after that, yeah,” Jack laughed.

Katherine giggled. “And, baby, I can’t promise you we’re going to get everything right first try. But I promise you, we are going to do our very best to make sure this baby’s life is filled with love and laughter. I’ve seen the way you’re like a dad to Crutchie, Race, Specs and the rest of them. They admire you, Jack.”

“You think so?” Jack murmured.

“I _know_ so.”

He pulled her in for another kiss, hands moving down to rest on the top of her bump. “I love ya, Ace,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Cowboy. And I’m glad you calmed down, because it looks like we’re going to be in here a while.”

Jack shook his head. “That don’t matter, beautiful. Not while I’m here with you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to add that i wrote this entire fic while listening to Nemo's Dreamscapes on youtube, it's one of my favourite accounts and i highly recommend you check them out! i hope you enjoyed, as always please leave a comment if you did. love you! :) <3
> 
> (also, i hope this made some vague sense because i am exhausted and even though i proofread this like 4 times i'm convinced there are still hundreds of mistakes lol)


End file.
